Thromboxane receptor antagonists and thrombocyte aggregation inhibitors useful in treatment of thrombotic disease are disclosed in the following patents:
(1) geminally substituted cyclic ether carboxylic acids (U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,473); PA0 (2) sulphonamidothienylcarboxylic acids (U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,613); PA0 (3) phenoxyalkyl carboxylic acid derivatives (U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,058); PA0 (4) sulphonamidophenylcarboxylic acids (U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,477); PA0 (5) thioalkylphenylcarboxylic acids (U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,616); and PA0 (6) sulphonamido-ethyl compounds (European Patent No. 194,548A).